A Uncommon Love Affair
by Personafan
Summary: The newcomer fighter Lelouch Lamperouge from Code Geass was invited to compete in the Smash Bros.tournament. Sooner than later Princess Peach started to have romantic feelings on him. Can she hide her true feelings without Mario knowing?
1. Chapter 1 A Newcomer

**Well here is my first crossover story of Super Smash Bros. and Code Geass I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 A Newcomer<strong>

** Smash Mansion a huge giant mansion where the smash bros stay and compete in annual tournaments, but all that is going to change. It was early morning around **

**7:00 am the smashers were all sleeping peacefully. All of the sudden Mario and Luigi started banging on everyone's doors and everyone woke up. "What's going **

**on?" everyone asked. "There's a new challenger that is going to stay with us for a year so we have to get to the stadium quickly!" said Luigi. "A new challenger **

**really?" everyone said. "Yeah so come on we don't want to be late!" said Mario. The characters quickly got dressed and ran to the smash stadium. As they started **

**walking to the stadium they began to wonder what this new challenger would be like. "I wonder if this challenger is a princess or prince of a kingdom?" Peach **

**wondered. "Maybe this person is a powerful swordsman like us," said Marth and Ike. "Nah this fighter is a bounty hunter who can show his moves," said Captain **

**Falcon. "Or probably a great villain who will conquer the world like us," Bowser and Ganondorf added. "Let's hope this person is not scary," Lucas said nervously. **

**"Well we won't know unless we head to the stadium so we better hurry," said Mario. Then a minute later everyone arrived at the stadium and they all took their **

**seats and waited. **

* * *

><p><strong> Suddenly Master Hand and Crazy Hand arrived and went in front of the stage. <strong>**"Smash**** Fighters from around the world welcome we have been informed that a **

**new challenger will stay with us for a year so let's give this person a warm welcome," announced Master Hand. "Crazy Hand pull down the curtain," Crazy Hand **

**pulled down the curtain and a large portal gate appeared. "Activate the portal," said Master Hand. "Understood," said Crazy Hand as he pulled down the lever. The **

**portal started shining bright and it blinded everyone. Then a shadow of a person emerged out of the portal. It was a young man with dark purple mysterious eyes **

**and a slender figure. He has dark brown short hair and has an outfit that looks like a school uniform. "Smash Fighters this challenger is known to be the intelligent **

**son of the Emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia, and the late Imperial Consort Marianne vi Britannia as well as the Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian **

**Empire. He has been leading a war against the Black Rebellion, in which he declares Japan to be an independent nation and leads an attack on the Tokyo **

**Settlement. Give it up to the new challenger Lelouch Lamperouge or known as Lelouch vi Britannia." announced Master Hand. ****"It's**** a pleasure to meet all of you," **

**said Lelouch. "Oh my goodness he's so handsome," Zelda thought. "Yeah he's really cute too," said Samus. "I kinda like his smile," said Peach. "Well then Lelouch **

**we should get you registered and settled in your room number is 324," said Master Hand. "324 all right then thanks," said Lelouch as he took the card key to his **

**room from Master Hand and begin filling the register paper. ****"****Everyone that's all for today you're all free to go but the following people must stay here Peach, Zelda, **

**Sonic, and Pit I would like to have a word with you four." said Master Hand. Peach, Zelda, Sonic, and Pit got up to the stage and walked toward Master Hand. "After **

**Lelouch finished registering I would like you all to escort him to his room and maybe give him a grand tour around the mansion so he'll be comfortable here is that **

**clear?" said Master Hand. "Yes Master Hand," said Peach, Zelda, Sonic, and Pit. "Good you four may wait outside now for Lelouch ," said Master Hand. **

* * *

><p><strong> Outside the stadium Sonic, Peach, Zelda, and Pit were waiting for Lelouch to finish registering. "Okay so we have to escort Lelouch to his room right?" said Sonic. <strong>

**"Yes that's what Master Hand want us to do and plus he wants to give him a grand tour as well." said Zelda. Just then Pit spotted Lelouch walking out the stadium **

**dragging a brown handled wheel luggage. "Hey over here!" Pit shouted. Lelouch turned around and saw Pit waving with Peach, Zelda, and Sonic. He walked **

**toward them and asked, "Oh are you the four who supposed to escort me to the Mansion?". "Yep that's us," said Pit. "Oh we haven't introduced ourselves I'm Pit. **

**This is Sonic." "Hey what's going on. "said Sonic "Zelda," "HI," said Zelda. "And Peach" "Um….Hello..," said Peach shyly. "Hey Peach are you shy?" Zelda asked. **

**"No I'm fine," said Peach. "Nice to meet all of you," said Lelouch. "Well no point standing here lets take you to the Mansion," said Sonic. "Alright you four lead the **

**way," said Lelouch. Then the five characters started walking out of the stadium and went to a long road in the forest. By the time everyone arrived at the Smash **

**Mansion they stopped at the entrance. "Well here we are the Smash Mansion," said Zelda. "Whoa it's bigger than my estate at home," said Lelouch with an **

**astonished face. "Well they did call it a Smash Mansion after all," said Pit. Sonic opened the gate and everyone walked inside the mansion. All the fighters began to **

**look at Lelouch. "Everyone's looking at me," said Lelouch. "Don't worry about that they'll try to get use of you being here," said Zelda****.**** Then they went up the stairs **

**and walked toward a long hall way. They finally reached a door that said 324. "Well here we are," said Sonic. "This is my room?" asked Lelouch. "Yep well when **

**you're done unpacking head downstairs to cafeteria because it's lunchtime," said Sonic. "Alright I'll be right there," said Lelouch. "Cool see you there," said Sonic **

**as Zelda, Pit, and Peach walk to the cafeteria with him to get lunch. While everyone was heading to the cafeteria Peach begin to look back and gazed at Lelouch **

**"Peach why are you looking at Lelouch?" Zelda asked looking suspicious. "Oh nothing," said Peach as she turned her head back in the other direction and heads **

**downstairs to the cafeteria.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued<strong>_

_**Author's Note**_

_**Please Review this chapter if you like the story or not if you like this story or couple I'll continue on with the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Great Tour

_**Author Note: In our previous chapter the smashers were introduced to a new challenger Lelouch Lamperouge the protagonist from Code Geass. As the **_

_**smashers **__**were ****helping him get settled in Princess Peach became somewhat fond with Lelouch since he came over. Well no time to continue talking about the **_

_**previous **__**chapter ****onward to the story.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 The Great Tour<strong>

** An hour later it is 12:00 lunch time. The smashers were all waiting in line to get their food. Peach was in line and she saw Lelouch right behind D.K and Diddy. By **

**the time she ****got her food she looked around to find a seat but there was no room. Peach then went outside and sat alone on an empty table. While Peach was **

**eating her lunch she ****heard someone said "Excuse me may I sit here?" Peach looked up and saw Lelouch looking at her. "Oh yes go on ahead," Peach said. Lelouch **

**placed his tray of food on the ****table and sat down next to the princess. "Kinda nice outside isn't it? "asked Peach. "Yes it really is," said Lelouch. "I just wish **

**everyone ****would eat outside with some fresh ****air and the sound of nature," said Peach. "I agree," said Lelouch. Peach then turned around and saw everyone doing a **

**riot food fight in the cafeteria. Peach turned her head ****form the window and asked" Um Lelouch?" "Yes what is it?" asked Lelouch. "After lunch would you like a **

**grand ****tour around the mansion?" asked Peach. "Sure I would like ****that," said Lelouch. "Great you're really going to like it here!" said Peach with a smile.**

* * *

><p><strong> After lunch Peach along with Pit, Zelda, Sonic and Lelouch were all outside the mansion. "So where do you want to start Lelouch?" asked Sonic. "Um anywhere is <strong>

**fine," Lelouch said. Just as the characters were about to begin their tour Kirby came by and stood behind Lelouch ."Poyo Poyo," Kirby said. Lelouch looked down **

**and ****shrieked. He ran toward Peach ****and hid behind her ."AHHH WHAT IS THAT ****THING!"exclaimed Lelouch. "Oh don't be scared Lelouch that's just Kirby," said **

**Zelda. "Kirby," asked Lelouch confused."Yeah he's a good friend of ours," said Pit. "Oh I see," said Lelouch. "Come on don't be afraid say hi to him,"said Peach. **

**Lelouch then walked toward Kirby and leaned down on the ground. "Uh..hello...Kirby,"said Lelouch nervously. "Poyo Poyo Poyo," said Kirby. "Um is that that only **

**word you can say can't you say anything else beside poyo?"Lelouch asked. "Poyo?" Kirby said "Um I'm sorry Lelouch but Kirby can't speak English," said Peach **

**sadly. ****"Why?" asked Lelouch.****"Because Kirby doesn't know how to speak so I translate what he's saying," said Zelda."Okay so what is he trying to say to me?" **

**Lelouch ****asked. "He is saying.." Zelda said. "Poyo Poyo Poyo," "Kirby said what's your name," Zelda said translating. "Oh my name is Lelouch,"Lelouch said. **

**"Poyo? Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo" "Kirby said Lelouch that's a nice name," said Zelda "Thanks," said Lelouch. "Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo," "Kirby wants to know if **

**he can come along with us on a tour," Zelda said. "Of course you can come as well," said Lelouch . Kirby jumped around with joy and gave Lelouch a big hug. **

**"Poyo Poyo!" said Kirby "Kirby said thank you," said Zelda. "Uh you welcome now you will please get off you're choking me!" said Lelouch. Kirby got off of Lelouch **

**and ran around happily. " Well no point standing here let's get on with the tour," said Sonic.**

* * *

><p><strong>And so Sonic, Peach ,Zelda, Pit and Kirby gave Lelouch a grand tour around the Smash Mansion. "So this the garden where everyone can relax, play with the other <strong>

**fighters or do anything you want," said Pit "Wow it's really nice place," said Lelouch "It looks just like the one where Nullally and I use to play back at **

**home." After ****looking at the garden they all went into the training room. "This is the training room fighters like us always come here to train and prepare for the **

**tourney that's ****held every month," said Sonic. "Amazing and it's really big too," said Lelouch. "Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo!" "Kirby said he wants to show you **

**something as well,"****said Zelda. "Okay so where do you want to show me?" asked Lelouch. Kirby tugged Lelouch's hand and pulled him to the kitchen. "You want to **

**show me the kitchen?" said Lelouch with a strange look in his face."Poyo Poyo Poyo," "Kirby said open the fridge," said Zelda. Lelouch opened the fridge and all **

**the delicious food was sitting neatly arranged in the fridge. "Oh wow look all the food..." said Lelouch. "Poyo Poyo Poyo" "Kirby said nice isn't it?" Zelda said. "Yes **

**really nice thank you for showing me that," said Lelouch smiling. After a long and amazing tour around the mansion they finally save the best place for last. "And **

**finally this is the annual smash bros arena tournaments has been held for two years," said Peach. "So this is where the brawl tournament will be held next month **

**right?" Lelouch asked. "Yep are you excited because I heard you're gonna compete too," said Sonic. "I guess but I'm a little nervous," said Lelouch. "Don't worry **

**Lelouch you got a month to train so just enjoy yourself and try not to worry about the tournament," said Pit. "Thanks Pit I'll keep that in mind," said Lelouch. Then **

**Sonic looked up in the sky and the sun was setting. "Guys we should head back it's getting late," said Sonic. Everyone started walking back to the mansion. **

**Suddenly**** Peach began to cough a little. "Are you alright?" asked Lelouch. "Yeah I'm fine just a minor cough," said Peach. "But anyway did you enjoy the tour?" **

**"Yes I enjoyed it so much thank you so much," said Lelouch. "That's good I'm happy," said Peach. By the time they arrive back at the smash mansion it was already **

**dark. "We should start getting to bed now," said Sonic rubbing his eyes. "Yeah I'm getting sleepy too," said Pit yawning. However Kirby and Zelda are both asleep **

**on the floor already. Sonic picked up Zelda in his arms and Pit carried Kirby to his room. "Well good night," said Sonic and Pit. "Good night," said Peach and **

**Lelouch. Then Sonic and Pit walked into the mansion carrying Zelda and Kirby to bed. Peach and Lelouch both went upstairs to their room. "Well good night Lelouch **

***cough*," said Peach. "Good night Peach sleep well," said Lelouch. Then the two walk in their own room for a long good night sleep.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued<strong>_

_**Thank you for letting me continue the story please review of what do you think of this chapter ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3 A Sick Princess

_**Author's Note: In our last story Lelouch was given a tour around the smash mansion and now finally he was able to get used to being here now. The **_

_**characters **__**then **__**went to bed to have a good night sleep until…..**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 A Sick Princess<strong>

**The next following morning the smashers were all sleeping peacefully in their rooms when all of the sudden. "COUGH! COUGH!" a loud coughing noise had **

**awoken ****everybody. "Where did that loud cough came from?" Zelda wondered. "It's coming from Peach's room," said Samus. Zelda and Samus both ran to **

**Peach's room and ****opened the door. They saw Peach still in bed coughing hard. Her face was red and she was sweating all over. "Hey are you all right?" asked **

**Zelda looking worried. ****"You don't look so good," said Samus. "What happen?" said a voice. Samus and Zelda turned around and saw Lelouch standing on the **

**doorway. "It's Peach ****something bad happened to her." "Like what?" Lelouch asked, "Her face is all red and she is sweating so much." said Samus. Lelouch **

**walked into the room and ****looked at Peach who was coughing so badly. He then placed his hand on Peach's forehead. "You're burning up a fever and you have a **

**cold as well," said Lelouch. ****"What are you saying Lelouch ****I'm fine now will you excuse me Mario is waiting for me so I need to get red-" Peach said trying to get **

**up ****"No ****you need to stay in ****bed a sick person like you should ****not be up," said Lelouch as he gently pushed Peach back down on her bed. Peach suddenly began to **

**cry ****"What ****am I going to do ****I promise Mario we would do ****something fun together but now I'm sick he's going to be so disappointed," said Peach in tears. "Oh **

**don't cry ****Peach ****Samus and I ****will go fine Mario and tell him ****what ****happen," said Zelda as she and Samus left the room to go find Mario leaving Peach and Lelouch **

**alone. ****Lelouch then ****looked at ****Peach who was lying in her bed ****with her eyes closed in tears. _"I better do something to help her I don't like seeing her so sad," _**

**Lelouch ****thought. Lelouch ****then ****left the room and returned with a ****bowl of cold water and towel. He drenched the towel with water and placed it on Peach's head. **

**Peach ****opened her eyes and ****saw Lelouch sitting on a chair. "Lelouch ****why are you helping me?" Peach asked. "Because you looked so sad and I know how much **

**you ****wanted to spend time ****with Mario," said Lelouch "So I'm going to try ****to help you get better." Peach put a weak smile as she lay on her pillow. "Lelouch.." said **

**Peach ****in a weak voice. ****"Yes what is it?" Lelouch asked. "I'm getting a ****little ****hungry and I-" Peach said "Alright I'll go ahead and make you something," said **

**Lelouch as he ****got off his ****chair and went downstairs to the kitchen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch then heads to the kitchen and took out a small cooking pot in the cabinet. He then pour the water out of the kitchen sink and placed it on the stove on <strong>

**high ****heat. While the water was boiling Lelouch then cut the vegetables and meat into small pieces and threw them into the pot. Just then Pit came into the **

**kitchen ****and grabbed a soda pop out of the fridge. As he was about to leave he saw Lelouch cooking something."Hey Lelouch," said Pit. Lelouch turned around **

**and ****saw Pit.****"Oh hello Pit," said Lelouch. "What are you making?" Pit asked. "I'm making some hot soup," Lelouch said. "Who is it for?"Pit wondered. "It's for **

**Peach ****she came down with a fever and cold," said Lelouch. "Oh that kinda sucks," said Pit. "Yeah I know," said Lelouch. "Well I gotta go I'm going to train with **

**Link to ****prepare for the brawl tournament," said Pit. "All right then see you later," said Lelouch. "Bye Lelouch tell Peach to get better soon," said Pit. "I will," said**

**Lelouch. ****Pit then left the kitchen and went outside with Link. Lelouch then finished making the soup and poured it in a bowl. Then he took a tea cup out of a **

**cupboard and ****poured hot water ****with green herbs and aloe. By the time he finished he put the bowl of soup and tea on a tray and left the kitchen. Lelouch slowly **

**walked up the ****stairs and into ****Peach's room. He then knocked on the door. "Come in," said Peach. Lelouch opened the door and walked toward Peach's bed. **

**Peach looked up and ****saw ****Lelouch placing the tray with a bowl of soup and tea on Peach's lap."Lelouch you made this for me?" asked Peach. "Yes I made you **

**some nice hot soup and ****tea ****with herbs and aloe," said Lelouch."Oh how kind of you thank you," said Peach. "You welcome well you better eat it before it gets **

**cold," said Lelouch. Peach ****picked up her spoon and stirred the soup. As she sip the soup into her mouth her eyes widened. She had never tasted this soup so good **

**before. "It's delicious ****Lelouch I never tasted something so good in my life," said Peach. "I'm glad you liked it I used to make it for Nunnally when she came down **

**with a cold," Lelouch ****said. "Who's Nunnally?" Peach wondered. "Nunnally is my little sister," said Lelouch. "Do you miss her?" asked Peach. "Yeah I think about **

**her everyday if only ****she and my friends could come and watch me fight in the tournament," Lelouch said sadly. This gave a Princess Peach an idea she decided **

**to surprise Lelouch by ****writing an invitation to ****invite Nunnally and his friends to watch him fight in the tournament. After Peach finished her soup and tea Lelouch **

**took the tray and ****placed it on the table. He then sat on a chair next to princess. "Lelouch," said Peach "Yes Peach," said Lelouch smiling. "Thank you for taking **

**care of me," said Peach. "You welcome well I better go get some rest all right," said Lelouch. As Lelouch was about to leave Peach tugged on his sleeve. "Hey **

**what's wrong?" ****Lelouch asked. "Could you stay with me please I don't want to be alone," said Peach. "Alright I'll stay," said Lelouch as he sat back down."Lelouch **

**please hold ****my hand," said Peach. "Um okay," said Lelouch as he held on Peach's hand ****. "_Lelouch's hand is so warm and nice_," Peach thought as she gently **

**rubbed ****Lelouch's hand.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile Mario was outside with Luigi waiting for Peach. "Hmm where could Peach be it's not like her to take that long,"Mario wondered. Just then he saw <strong>

**Samus ****and Zelda running toward him. "Hey Samus, Zelda what happen where's Peach?" Mario asked. "Oh Peach came down with a cold and fever," said Zelda **

**"Peach is ****sick?" Mario said. "Yeah she's in her room resting," said Samus. "Oh no I better go check on her!" said Mario as he run back to the mansion. "Wait **

**for me brother," said Luigi following his brother. Suddenly Samus and Zelda remembered that Lelouch is in Peach's room. They quickly followed Mario and Luigi **

**back into the mansion. Mario and Luigi ran down the long hallway until they reached Peach's room. When they opened the door they saw Peach and Lelouch holding **

**hands.**

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

_**Uh Oh something bad is going to happen so please comment of what do you think of this chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Lelouch and Peach

_**Author Note: Last time Princess Peach suddenly came down with a cold and fever and Lelouch nursed her back to health. When Mario and Luigi ran to **_

_**Peach's **__**room **__**to check on her they saw Lelouch and Peach holding hands.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Lelouch and Peach<strong>

** Mario and Luigi stood in the front door looking shock. They did not say anything but watched Peach and Lelouch holding hands. "How do you feel Peach?" asked **

**Lelouch. "I feel a lot better thank you for taking care of me," said Peach. Mario did not hear what they were saying but grew extremely angry and shouted. "HEY **

**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DOING TO PEACH?" said Mario. Lelouch and Peach turned around and saw Mario and Luigi standing at the doorway. "Mario, Luigi **

**what ****you two doing here?" Peach asked. "We came to save you form that barbarian who's going to hurt you," said Luigi. "No you two got it all wrong I **

**was just ****trying to-"said Lelouch. "Enough I want to hear it let's get him Luigi!" said Mario "Alright brother let's crushed this creep," said Luigi. Then Mario and **

**Luigi both ****charged at Lelouch but Lelouch jumped out of the way. "Stop I don't want to fight you guys!" said Lelouch as he was dodging their attacks. But Mario **

**and Luigi ****continue to attack Lelouch as Lelouch tripped and fell to the floor Mario jumped oh Lelouch and put both his hands on Lelouch's neck trying to strangle **

**him while ****Luigi yanked his arm. By the time Samus and Zelda arrived at Peach's room they gasped with horror. They quickly ran to the room and Zelda pulled **

**Luigi off while ****Samus pulled Mario's hands out of Lelouch's neck. Lelouch got up trying to catch his breath. "What do you think you're doing Samus let me go that **

**monster was ****going to hurt the princess," said Mario as he was flinging his arms and legs while Samus is holding on to him. "Yeah!" said Luigi doing the same **

**while Zelda was ****holding on to him. "What are you two stupid Lelouch wasn't hurting the princess he was nursing her back to heath," said Samus. "What do you **

**mean?" said Mario. ****Samus pointed the tray on the table that has an empty bowl and a teacup. "So he wasn't…" said Luigi. "Yes that's right Lelouch wasn't **

**hurting me he was taking ****care of me," said Peach "Now you two owe Lelouch an apology," said Zelda glaring at them. "Were sorry," said Mario and Luigi bowing **

**their heads in shame. ****"That's okay it was a misunderstanding," said Lelouch. "Hey you're the newcomer that is staying for a year right?" asked Luigi. "Yes," said **

**Lelouch "Oh we haven't ****introduced ourselves then I'm Mario and this is my younger brother Luigi," said Mario. "Please to make your acquaintance," said Luigi as **

**he took off his hat and ****bowed. "Nice to meet you both my name is Lelouch Lamperouge," said Lelouch. "Lelouch that's a nice name," said Mario. "Well I better go **

**see you later and take ****care Peach."said Lelouch "Bye," said Peach as she watched Lelouch taking the tray back downstairs to the kitchen. "I better do **

**something nice for him," Peach ****thought.**

* * *

><p><strong>Later in the afternoon while dinner was being prepared, the characters spend a nice sunny day playing outside. While Mario and Luigi went exploring with Yoshi <strong>

**in ****the woods Princess Peach went to the garden carrying a tray that has a cup of tea and scones. As she was looking for a table she finds Lelouch sitting on a**

**garden ****bench looking at a photo. Peach then walked toward Lelouch and said, "Hi Lelouch." Lelouch looked up and saw Peach smiling. "Hi Peach I'm glad to see **

**you're ****better," said Lelouch. "Thanks to you," said Peach. "Where's Mario and Luigi?" Lelouch asked. "They went exploring in the woods so they won't be back **

**for a ****while," said Peach. "Can I sit with you?" "Go ahead," said Lelouch. Peach sat on the left side of the bench and placed the tray in the middle. "I made some **

**tea ****would you like some?" Peach asked. "Sure," said Lelouch. Peach poured some tea into a cup and gave it to Lelouch. "Thanks," said Lelouch as he took the tea **

**cup ****from Peach. As Peach and Lelouch were having a nice cup of tea and scones she saw the photo on Lelouch's hand. "What's that you're holding Lelouch?"**

**Peach asked. ****"Oh this it's a photo of all of my friends," said Lelouch. "Can I see?" asked Peach. "Of course,"said Lelouch. Peach then took the photo from **

**Lelouch's hand and ****looked at the photo of all his friends. "Who's that he looks so cute?" Peach asked as she pointed a boy with ruffled light brown hair. "Oh **

**that's **Suzaku Kururugi we ********did not get along when we were kids but were good friends now.""Hee hee he's looks alot like Daisy," said Peach. "Who's Daisy?" ****

****Lelouch asked. "Daisy is a ******friend of mine she going to watch me compete in the tournament****." "I see," said Lelouch. "Oh and who that other boy and **

**that cute kitty on a ****motercycle?" Peach ****asked."That's Rivalz ****Cardemonde he's a friend from high school he works as a bartender and that's Arthur he does not **

**get ****along with Suzaku ****cause he always bites or scratches him." said Lelouch "Oh dear," said ****Peach. "And who are ****those girls standing next to you?" Peach**

**asked."That's C.C ,Milly, ****Shirley, Nina, Kallen and my maid Sayoko" ****said Lelouch, Peach smiled but when she looked at the last person she became sad. "Oh who's **

**that on ****the ****wheelchair and she's blind," ****said Peach. "That's my sister Nunnally," said Lelouch."The reason why she is blind and wheel chaired because my mother **

**was ****killed ****when she jumped in ****and protect her from the terrorists but the bullets went to her legs causing her to be paralyze and she blind due to psychological **

**trauma." ****When Peach heard what happen to ****Nunnally her eyes began to swell up with tears. "Peach why are you ****crying?" ****Lelouch asked. "Because I feel sorry for **

**her," ****said Peach"Why did these cruel things ****have to happen on her she did not deserve something like this!" "I know," said Lelouch. "But even though she cannot **

**see ****or ****walk she's lucky to have someone who's there for her like you," said Peach. Lelouch's eyes widened he never heard anyone say that before. "Peach I never**

**knew ****someone could say that to me," said Lelouch. "It's true she truly lucky to have a caring brother like you Lelouch," said Peach. ****"Thanks Peach," said ****Lelouch. **

**"Well ****I better go see you," said Peach as she handed the photo back to Lelouch."Bye Peach," said Lelouch. Peach picked up the ****tray and begin walking back to the **

**mansion. As she started walking she didn't notice a rock lied in the middle of the sidewalk. Peach's heel tripped over the rock ****and she fell "EEEKKK," Peach said. **

**Suddenly Peach stopped falling she looked down and saw an arm around her stomach. She turned around and saw Lelouch ****holding on her while holding the **

**tray."That was close you should watch where you're going next time," said Lelouch. Peach begin to blushed as she felt Lelouch's ****arm . "Oh thank you," said Peach **

**as she took the tray from Lelouch and ran back to the mansion.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued<strong>_

_**Man typing this chapter was a doozy so don't worry more chapters coming soon ^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5 Peach Goes To Lelouch's World

_**Author's note After Princess Peach was better thanks to Lelouch she decided to pay him back for helping her. When she tripped on a rock and was about to fall **_

_**Lelouch saved her. When Peach saw what Lelouch did she ran back to the mansion.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Peach goes to Lelouch's world<strong>

**Princess Peach returned back to the mansion and heads to the kitchen where Zelda and Samus were making dinner. She placed the tray on the table and sat down **

**on ****a chair. "Hey Peach what's up?" said Zelda. "Oh Hello Zelda, "said Peach. "So what you were doing?" asked Samus. "Oh I was just hanging out with Lelouch **

**that's ****all," said Peach. "But why are you blushing?" Zelda asked. "Well because I." she was still embarassed when Lelouch held her to pervent her from falling . **

**"Dammit, why can't I say anything." Peach thought angrily. "Hey Peach are you there," Zelda said waving her hand. Peach did not answer back to Zelda. "Why do I **

**still think about Lelouch? Why are all my thoughts all about him?" Peach thought. Ever since Lelouch came over, he was all I could think about. I didn't know why." **

**Peach hated having to think about a lot of things. She had yet to share some moments with Lelouch, but never had she felt any feelings for him. In fact, she hasn't **

**been this way to any attactive boy before. Maybe she was thinking about this. "Have I... started having a crush on Lelouch...?" Peach thought to herself."If Mario **

**finds out any of this he would be upset no..I have to keep this a secret from Mario I will tell him the truth when the time comes." Peach's mind was racing, she tried **

**to think about something else, but the first thing that popped in her mind was Lelouch."Hey Peach all you alright?" asked Samus shaking her. "Uh yeah I'm fine," **

**said Peach. "Well then come on and help us put the food in the dining room," said Zelda. Oh right," said Peach as she grabbed the mashed potatoes and put it on the **

**dining table. "Well let's go get everyone, " said Samus. Peach,Zelda,and Samus heads outside and said,"Everyone dinner's ready," The characters ran inside like **

**crazy mainacs and sat on their chairs on the dining room. While Peach was waiting for everyone to get inside she saw Lelouch walking with Marth and Ike. "Um **

**Lelouch..?" said Peach. Lelouch looked at her and asked,"What is it?" Lelouch asked looking at her with his beautiful purple eyes. "Uh..," Peach was to nervous to **

**say anything,"Um enjoy your dinner!" said Peach." Thanks," said Lelouch. While everyone was enjoying their dinner Peach had trouble concentrating on eating her **

**food. As she was trying to eat she could not get her eyes off of Lelouch. "Peach what's wrong aren't you hungry?" asked Samus. "Um no it's just. I'm sorry I don't **

**have much of an appetite excuse me." Peach got up her chair and left the dining room. ****As she was walking to her room she saw the photo lying on the floor. Peach **

**picked it up and it showed the photo of Lelouch's friends. "Lelouch must have dropped this I better give this back to him," Peach thought but then she changed her **

**mind "wait Lelouch did something nice for me so I'll give him something in return yes maybe if I go to Lelouch's world I could give them the tickets to watch them **

**fight in the tournament yeah ****that's what I'll do." Peach put the photo in her ****dress pocket and grabbed her parasol from her room. She went to the back door of the **

**mansion and left into the ****forest to head to the stadium. **

* * *

><p><strong>By the time she arrived at the stadium she saw Master Hand and Crazy Hand decorating the entire stadium <strong>**for the annual Brawl ****tournament. "Um excuse me?" said **

**Peach. Master hand and Crazy hand stopped and looked at Peach. "Oh Peach can we help you with ****something****?" asked Master hand. " I was wondering do you have **

**any more tickets left for the people who are going to watch them compete in the tournament I ****would like to give them to ****Lelouch's friends if it's okay. "Of course **

**any friends of the competitors are welcome to watch them fight," said Master hand "Great I'm ****so happy," said Peach. ****"How many do you need?" asked Crazy **

**hand."I just need nine of them please," said Peach. Crazy hand took nine tickets out of the box and ****put them in an envelope."Here you go," said Crazy Hand as he **

**hand the envelope to Peach. "Thank you," said Peach"But is there a way for me to get to Lelouch's ****world and give his friends the tickets?" Peach asked. "I think we **

**might help you with that," said Crazy hand as he handed her a small transporter device. "What ****this?" Peach asked "This ****device will transport to any universe you **

**wish to ****visit." "Thank you," said Peach "Oh but before you go we ****have to tell you ****this you can't ****use your specials," said ****Master hand. "Why not?" asked Peach. **

**"Because the people might get suspicious and they will think you are ****not from their ****world so you ****have to be undercover,"****said Master hand. "I see," said Peach. **

**"Well then be careful Peach," said Crazy Hand. "I will thank you." said Peach. Then Peach open the ****cover of the ****device and ****said "Take me to Ashford Academy," **

**said Peach as she pushed the button and disappeared into thin air. "Do you think she will be alright?" ****asked Crazy Hand. "She'll be find,' said Master hand,"Come **

**on we should finish decorating," "Oh right," said Crazy hand.**

* * *

><p><strong>Princess Peach was then transported into Lelouch's world. As she open her eyes she was already transported into the front the entrance on Ashford Academy. "So <strong>

**this is Ashford ****Academy," said Peach"It's look bigger than the Smash Mansion well I better go find Lelouch's friends." Peach then begin walking up the stairs and **

**stopped at the two big doors. She took a deep breath and open the doors. She walked into the main office. One of the staff looked at her and asked,"Can I help **

**you?" "Hi my name is Princess Peach can you tell me where I could find-" "ARE YOU A PRINCESS?" said the staff shocked as she saw her crown "Yes I am," said **

**Peach ****"Oh I'm sorry your grace," said the staff as she was bowing "No need to apologize but as I was saying I would like to know where the student president **

**room is?"Peach asked. "It just across the long hallway you won't miss it," said the staff. "Thank you so much," said Peach with a smile. "you're welocme," said the **

**staff. ****As Peach walked out the main office walked ****into a long hallway a lot of students were ****looking and gossiping at her. ****"Hey is she a ****student around here." No **

**maybe she's a ****new ****transferred teacher. "I love her ****dress and her ****crown looks pretty." "Man that hair of hers looks ****wierd...""Maybe she a princess. "Yes she is a **

**princess she's ****wearing a crown." "Everyone's looking at me," Peach ****thought. As she continued walking through the ****hallway a couple of punk students walk toward **

**her. "Hey ****there baby are you lost?" said punk student number 1"Um no I'm just looking for the student president room so if you excuse me."said Peach as she **

**walked away but two punk students blocked her way. "Please get out of my way what to want?"Peach asked "Oh we just want to have fun with you get her boys!" **

**said ****punk student number 1. Meanwhile back at the Smash Mansion Lelouch was in his room looking at the window "I wonder how Nunnally and the others are **

**doing I better give them a call," said Lelouch as he picked up the phone on his dresser. Back at the Ashford Academy some students were sitting in room taking a **

**break. "I wonder how Lelouch is doing that smash bros place?" said Rivalz. " I bet he's having fun and trying to fit in," said Shirley ****. "I really miss my big **

**brother," said Nunnally who's in a wheel chair. Just then the phone rang. "Who could be calling us?"Suzaku ****wondered. He picked up the receiver and answered it **

**"Hello?" "Suzaku?" said Lelouch "Lelouch?" said Suzaku "Is there anything unusual there?" Lelouch asked ****"Well there is you're not here," said Suzaku with a **

**smile. "Oh I see," said Lelouch. "You know Lelouch we really miss you since you been in that smash bros ****world," "Yeah I really miss you guys?" asked Lelouch. **

**"Oh and Suzaku could you give Nunnally a message tell her that I miss her so much" said Lelouch "Sure of ****course." said Suzaku. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!" **

**"What's going on?" asked Lelouch. "Someone screamed in the hallway I'll go check it out gotta go," said ****Suzaku. "Oh but Suzaku.." Suzaku hunged up the phone **

**and ran out of the student room "I wonder what's going on over there?" Lelouch wondered.**

* * *

><p><strong>In the hallway <strong>**two punk students were holding on Peach's arms "Come on we just want to have fun with you," they said. "Stop it let me go HELP SOMEBODY HELP **

**ME!" said ****Peach "_I could beat these guys down in a minute damn I hate being undercover." _Peach thought. "Hey what are you doing?" said a voice. The punk **

**students ****turned around and saw Suzaku standing in the hallway. "Oh wow it's Suzaku," said punk student number 2 "You get your hands off of her right now!" said **

**Suzaku. ****"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it?" Suzaku then ran toward them and beat them up constantly. After getting a beating the punk students ran **

**away like ****total sissies. "Sorry about that are you all right," Suzaku asked as he looked at Peach. "Oh thank you so much and yes I'm fine," said Peach as she got up **

**but ****suddenly**** she began to feel dizzy. "Hey you okay?" Suzaku asked "Yeah I'm-" Peach then fainted on the floor. "Oh no she fainted I better take her to the **

**student ****council room," said Suzaku as he carried Peach in his arms. A couple of hours later Peach opened her eyes she was lying on the couch. "Good she's **

**awake," said Nina ****with glasses. "Where am I," Peach asked. "In the student council room," said Suzaku. "Oh yeah you're that boy who saved me right?" asked **

**Peach. Suzaku ****nodded. "Oh thank you so much I'm truly grateful."said Peach smiling. "Oh you're welcome," said Suzaku blushing. "By the way what's your **

**name?" "My name is ****Princess Peach," said Peach. "No way are you a princess?" asked Shirley. "Yes," said Peach "Wow this is a first time we seen **

**a princess visiting Ashford Academy," said Milly. "I really like you're dress." said Kallen "Oh thank you," said Peach. Just then Arthur jumped ****on Peach's lap. "Hey **

**Arthur what are you doing get off of her," said Suzaku. "Don't worry I like cats," said Peach as she was petting Arthur. Arthur purred with ****delight as he felt Peach's **

**gentle fingers. "Anyway do you all ****know someone name Lelouch?" ****Peach asked. "Yes we do we are his friends," said Suzaku. "Oh ****good I have something for all of **

**you and for Nunnally," said Peach as she handed the envelope to Suzaku. "What is it?" asked Suzaku. "Just open it?" said Peach. Suzaku opened the envelope and **

**there were tickets in there. "What are the tickets for?" Suzaku asked "By the order of master hand you are all invited to go watch Lelouch compete in the annual **

**brawl tournament that will begin in a week." said Peach "Alright now I can't wait to go watch Lelouch fight in action," said Suzaku. "Same here," said Shirley. **

**"Yeah now I ****can't wait to watch Lelouch fight I'm getting excited," said Rivalz. The students ****grabbed their tickets and put it in a safe spot. Suzaku notice there is **

**one ticket left. ****"Oh there's one ticket wonder ****who is it for?" Suzaku wondered. "That's for ****Nunnally I want her to come to," said Peach as she took the last ticket **

**out of ****envelope. She then walk toward Nunnally ****and leaned down. "Hello Nunnally," said Peach. "Hello Princess Peach," said Nunnally. "Would you like to come **

**hear ****you're brother compete in the tournament?"asked Peach. "I would love to," said Nunnally. Peach then placed the ticket on Nunnally's hand and smiled but then **

**she ****started to cry. "Peach why are you crying?" Nunnally asked "Because I'm happy that you'll come I'm sure that Lelouch will be glad that you came," said Peach **

**in ****her tears. "Yes I know please don't cry Peach," said Nunnally as she held Peach's hand Peach then dried her eyes and smiled, "Well I better go It's nice meeting**

**all of you see you in the ****tournament," said Peach "Wait Peach let me walk with you outside," said Suzaku. "Okay," said Peach. "OOHH you're in love with her are **

**you,"****said Rivalz. "What no I'm not I just don't want her to get attacked again geez," said Suzaku. Peach giggled as she and Suzaku walked out of the student room.**

* * *

><p><strong>While walking in the hallways Suzaku said "Peach,""What is it Suzaku?" asked Peach. "I just want to say that was a really nice thing you did for Nunnally," said <strong>

**Suzaku. "Oh I just don't want her to get left out it wouldn't be fair now would it," said Peach. "Yeah Lelouch is going to be very grateful for what you did," Suzaku **

**replied. "Yes I know," said Peach. By the time they reached outside Peach looked at Suzaku "Well thank you for escorting me," said Peach "You welcome," said **

**Suzaku. Peach leaned toward Suzaku and kissed him on the cheek. Suzaku blushed as he felt Peach's lip on his cheek. "Why did you kiss me on the cheek?" Suzaku **

**asked "Just to say thank for saving me from those ruffians." said Peach with a smile. Suzaku smiled and watch Peach walking down the stairs. Then Peach took the **

**device and said,"Take me back to Smash Mansion," Then Peach pushed the button and disappeared. After Peach left Suzaku looked up at the sky and said "Lelouch **

**I hope to see ****you soon in the Brawl tournament." Then Suzaku opened the door and walked through the main hallway.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued<strong>_

_**Phew finally chapter 5 is done please review of what you think.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Peach's Generosity

_**Author's Note: Peach was not feeling hungry during dinner so she decide to go her room. Just then she saw Lelouch's photo lying on the floor. To pay back **_

_**for **__**his **__**kindness and caring Peach decided to go to Lelouch's world and give his friends the tickets to watch him fight. After visiting Lelouch's friends Peach**_

_**returned back **__**to the smash mansion. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 Peach's Generosity <strong>

**Peach was then transported back in front of smash mansion. She opened the door and walked in the hallway. While heading upstairs to her room she **

**remembered ****she ****still had Lelouch's photo. "Oh no Lelouch's photo I still have it with me I better give it back to him," Peach said. As she walked in front of **

**Lelouch's room she ****knocked ****on his door. "Come in," Lelouch responded. Peach opened the door and saw Lelouch walking around his room looking for something. **

**"Lelouch is something ****wrong," ****Peach asked. "I'm trying to find my photo of my friends I don't remember where I put it," Lelouch said as he was looking under **

**his ****bed. Peach took ****the photo ****out of her pocket. "Is this what you're looking for?" Peach said as she showed it to Lelouch. "Yes that's what I was looking for that **

**thank ****you," said ****Lelouch,"Where did you find it?" "I found it on the floor in the hallway you must of dropped it along the way," Peach replied. "Oh I guest I **

**better be ****careful next ****time," said Lelouch. "Well then good night," said Peach. "Wait Peach can I ask you something?" said Lelouch. "What is it?" Peach asked. "I **

**was just ****wondering ****where you went I saw you left the dining room and then you never came back," Lelouch said. "Oh I just went to take a walk in the forest." **

**said Peach " ****I see,"said ****Lelouch. "Good night Lelouch," said Peach as she walked out of his room. "Good night Peach," Lelouch replied. Peach walked out and **

**closed his ****bedroom door. Then she returned to her room and went to bed for a good night sleep. "I can't wait to see the look on Lelouch's face when his friends **

**come over to watch him fight in the tournament,"said Peach smiling.**

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning Peach woke up and streched her arms. She got up her bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. While taking a shower Peach could not <strong>

**get ****her mind of Lelouch every time she tries to think something else Lelouch was the first thing that pops out. "Ugh why do I keep thinking about Lelouch all the **

**time ****it's not like I have feelings for him but his ebony hair ,his luscious purple eyes his gentle warm hands and his kind smile. It's almost like he's the man of my**

**dreams,"Peach thought, "NO Lelouch is just a friend nothing more I have to stop having those romantics feelings on him Mario is the one I love period The only **

**thing i'm doing nice for him is just giving his friends the tickets to watch Lelouch fight!" Peach then ****finished her shower and got out the bathroom. she got **

**dressed ****and applied makeup. While getting ready she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," Peach said. The ****door opened and someone came in. Peach turned **

**turned and ****she could not believe who it was. It was Lelouch. "Good morning Peach," said Lelouch. "Oh good ****morning Lelouch," said Peach. "Did you sleep **

**well?" Lelouch ****asked. "Yes I sure did and you?"Peach asked "Not so good," Lelouch said sadly. "Oh let me guess you're still thinking about Nunnally and your **

**friends?"Peach asked ****"Yeah I could not get my mind off them including Nunnally I miss them so much," said Lelouch. "Poor Lelouch maybe I better do something **

**to cheer him up" Peach thought. "Say Lelouch are you doing anything tonight?" Peach asked "No not really," Lelouch said. "How about I take you out to dinner **

**my treat,"said Peach. "What you want to take me out to dinner," Lelouch asked. " Of course there's a nice **restaurant I saw at the Delfino Plaza we can go ****

****there tonight come******** on please?," Peach said. Lelouch smiled and said" Okay then what time do you want to go?" "7:00 pm tonight,"Peach said "Alright then ********7:00 ****

****it ********is," ********said ******Lelouch. "Great see you tonight," said Peach. "You to," said Lelouch as left Peach's bedroom and head downstairs. Just then Zelda came in. She**

**had ****that smirk look on her face. "So Peach what were you and Lelouch talking about?" Zelda asked "Nothing," Peach said. "But I heard you're taking him out **

**tonight ****could it be that you and Lelouch are going on a date?" Zelda said. "No not on a date I just don't want Lelouch yo be sad so I want to take him out that's **

**all,"Peach replied. "Oh how sweet you are just being nice to Lelouch aren't you?" Zelda said. "Yeah," Peach replied. "Well then when you're done getting ready **

**meet me in the kitchen so you can help me prepare breakfast," said Zelda. "Okay Zelda," said Peach. Zelda then left the room and head downstairs to the **

**kitchen.**

* * *

><p><strong>After breakfast Peach was in the flower patch picking beautiful white flowers. While picking flowers she saw Samus walking toward her. Peach got up from the <strong>

**flower ****patch and walked toward her. " Hello Peach," said Samus. "Oh hello Samus," said Peach. "Who are the flowers for?" Samus asked " it's for a special friend **

**of mine," P****each said,"But I'm not telling.""Oh I see ," Samus replied. "Well anyway I gotta go I have to train myself for the upcoming brawl tournament," said **

**Samus. "Okay then ****see you later Samus," said Peach. "See ya Peach," said Samus as she left into the forest. Peach then picked the last white flower and bundle **

**them into a bouquet. ****"There I hope Lelouch will love these flowers," said Peach. She smelled them and it smelled dazzling. "Well I better give these to him," said **

**Peach. Just then she saw ****Lelouch sitting on the couch typing on his laptop computer. Peach walked toward Lelouch and smiled. "Hi Lelouch," said Peach. Lelouch **

**looked ****up and saw Peach "Peach what a ****surprise I didn't expect to see you here," Lelouch said. "Here I picked these beautiful flowers for you," said Peach as she **

**handed ****a bouquet of white flowers to Lelouch. "Peach these are beautiful thank you," said Lelouch. "Oh you welcome," Peach replied. Lelouch put the flowers in a **

**pot and ****put it next to his laptop. "So what are you doing on your laptop?" Peach asked. "Um just some schoolwork since I will be missing school for a year," **

**Lelouch said. "Oh I see," said Peach. "Well anyway I better call the restaurant ****and have our table reserved for tonight so make sure you get ready." "Alright **

**Peach," Lelouch said. Peach then heads upstairs to her room and made a phone call. At the Delfino restaurant the phone rang in the hallway and the manager **

**picked it up "Hello." "Hi this is Princess Peach." Peach replied. "Ah Princess Peach it's been a while what can I do for you." "Can you reserved a special table I'm **

**bringing someone for dinner tonight." "Is it Mario?" the manager asked. "No not Mario he's a friend on mine," Peach responded. "Oh well I can't wait to meet him **

**alright then I'll get that table reserved right away," said the manager. "Great thank you bye," said Peach. Peach hanged up the phone and went to the bathroom to **

**get ready.**

* * *

><p><strong>An hour Later Peach was wearing the most beautiful pink dress with laces and ruffles. She was waiting in front of Lelouch's room "I wonder what kinda outfit <strong>

**Lelouch is going to ****wear," Peach wondered. Just then Lelouch came out of his room. He was wearing a blue suit with a white thing on his neck. Peach gasped with **

**delight as she saw ****Lelouch's outfit. "Wow Lelouch you look great," said Peach smiling. "Um thank you," said Lelouch blushing. "Well then shall we get going?" **

**Peach said. "Um how are we going to get there?" Lelouch asked. "We'll take my car of course it's waiting outside," said Peach. Peach and Lelouch begin walking **

**outside and a pink car was sitting out there. "that's your Car?" Lelouch asked."Yeah nice isn't it Daisy and I rode it back in double dash." "So where do I sit?" **

**Lelouch asked "you don't sit you stand on that platform on the back and hold on to that handle," said Peach "What but I might fall!" said Lelouch. "Don't worry **

**you'll be fine just get on," said Peach. Lelouch went on top of the platform and grabbed the handle. Peach then get in her car and started the engine. Hang on **

**Lelouch we are going to go really fast!"Peach said. Lelouch gripped on the handle bar tight and fixed his posture. Peach then pulled out a mushroom and suddenely **

**the car went booooommmm in super fast speed. "Weeeeee this is fun," said Peach as she was steering her car. but Lelouch shrieked as the car went extremely **

**fast. "UAAAAHHHHHH," Lelouch ****shouted. As they left the mansion Zelda and Samus were watching at the window they both smiled and they saw Peach and **

**Lelouch driving to Delfino plaza.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued<strong>_

_**Finally it done sorry if it's short but I'm working on the next chapter ^_^**_


End file.
